Spirit bound old souls
by Witchygirl97
Summary: There is a saying thhat the pen is mightier than the sword. In this story a single book chandes Lissa, Rose and Christian's lives forever.
1. Convincing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in it (Richelle Mead) or the term 'old souls' (L.J Smith).**

-Lissa POV-

Have you ever had your life built up so that you had everything you wanted, only to have it knocked back down again by something like say… a teapot, or a dusty book written like 300 years ago or a hippo? All three of these things have happened to me but I am only going to tell you about the library book. The hippo and the teapot are for another story.

Rose came running up to me holding something that looked dirty with a few hints of red and had a funny smell. Please tell me she hadn't bought in some kind of dead thing to play voodoo with. Last time we did that a purple zebra turned up wearing a thong nearly killed guardian Alto. He wasn't too happy about that. I keep having dreams about that zebra where he tells me to look in the corner of my bedroom. The first few times I did look in all four corners of my room. There was nothing there. But as she got closer I could see that the object was a dusty old black book with a crimson pattern on the front. Why did Rose have a book, she doesn't read.

"LISSA LISSA LISSA LISSA LISSA LISSA LISSA LISSA LISSA!" She yelled

"What?" I said wow she was excited

"Guess what I found" She said

"A dusty old book that's getting my new top dirty?" I suggested.

"Ooooo so close. This book is the answer to all of your spirit problems. It is not however stain remover which is what you're going to need on that top"

One book was the answer to all my spirit problems? I very much doubted that. I also doubted that Rose had read this book. Since when did Rose read? I guessed that Rose could sense that I didn't believe her through the bond.

"I'm not lying. I've read it" I raised my eyebrows at this. I did not believe her one bit.

"I have! Not all of it, but enough to know that it is the best discovery from that church attick we've got. Just look at the front cover"

The book's cover read:

_Spirit bound old souls_

_By Vladimir Dragomir, Kirstin Ozera and Anna Hathaway_

Woah Ok creepy.

"But St. Vladimir wasn't a Dragomir, he was… well I'm not sure what he was".

"Exactly. Nobody really knows what family he was from. Why not the Dragomirs?"

"I think I'd know if I was descended from St. Vladimir. He didn't even have any children."

"Or did he? Where did you think Kirstin came in all of this".

"You're not seriously saying that my ancestor is St. Vladimir and he secretly had children with one of Christian's ancestors?"

"That is exactly what I am saying"

"And what on earth does 'spirit bound old souls' mean?"

"That my friend, would take a long time to explain and we don't have time for it in this chapter"

This is my first story (on my profile. I co-wrote twilight crossover madness with boredperson13) so thanks to whoever may be reading it.


	2. Opening

**Disclaimer: Do you have to write a disclaimer for every single chapter? Nothing's changed since the last chapter. I still don't own Vampire Academy or the term 'Old souls'. If it's the same story then surely the first disclaimer I wrote counts for the whole thing.**

"Since that it's a new chapter I now have time to tell you what spirit bound old souls means. The term 'Old souls' means a soul that is reincarnated over and over again, there can be decades even centuries when this soul does not inhabit the earth but it will always come back to earth right up until the earth ends. Old souls usually carry with them through their different lives some kind of mark. This however is the only thing that they will usually keep. An old soul can look completely different in each life and can even change genders. Their life and personality will also be very different as well, so events that have happened in past lives will not necessarily happen again. It says in the book that old souls do not reincarnate in groups and do not come back in groups. These old souls will usually not even know they are old souls"

"And how does all of this affect us?" I think she may need to go and stay with Avery and her mates in the loony bin.

"You didn't let me finish! Three old souls however break the law that they do not stick together. These three old souls are destined to meet in some form or another. Also, unlike other old souls, the events in their lives will be very similar as well. These old souls are bound by spirit to stay together throughout all lives and to do wonderful things for the world. Me, you and Christian are the spirit bound old souls. Anna, Vladimir and Kirstin were the ones before us".

"Uh huh. So you really expect me to believe that not only am I related to the founder of our school, but that I am him in another life?" I was already reaching for my phone. The number for Avery's mental institution was in the memory of my cell phone, and I prepared to send Rose there for a scan right now.

"If you don't believe me then read the book for yourself. I didn't believe it a first either. But there's something about that book… somehow I know it's telling the truth, I can feel it deep down inside of me. Please just read it. Please." She put the book down in front of me and walked off.

After that conversation I was tired and went up to my room. I put the book in the bottom of my sock draw. I wouldn't be reading it any time soon.

In my dream I was in a silent, pitch black room. I was wearing exactly what I had gone to sleep in, my cotton PJs with the little Winnie the Pooh on it. All of a sudden the blackness became a bright white light which hurt my eyes. In my ears many different voices whispered the same word in my head. _Book, book, book, book._

I woke with a start. What a creepy dream! Feeling my way in the dark my hand groped over my dresser for a glass of water, but my hand landed of something large and hard. I turned the lights on to find that dust old book Rose had given me. I THOUGHT I LEFT THAT IN MY SOCK DRAW! But sure enough when I pulled all of my socks out of the draw the book was not there.

Then I remembered the dream. OK, so obviously someone wanted me to read this book. I opened it…

Sorry about this chapter. It was very confusing and kind of boring, however it had to be done or I can't get on with the rest of the story. Sorry!


	3. Reading

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer is going to count for the **_**whole**_** story, so if by any chance you are a person whose job it is to make sure everybody has written a disclaimer DON'T BOTHER CHECKING ANY CHAPTERS AFTER THIS as there will be no disclaimer unless I am stealing more characters or phrases form other stories.**

**I do not own Vampire Academy or the term 'old souls'.**

**This counts for the WHOLE story.**

A/N: _Italics= Vladimir's writing_

**Bold= Anna's writing**

_**Bold and Italics= Kirstin's writing**_

The insides of the book were wrinkled and brown, but the ink had not faded at all. As soon as I opened the book I felt almost… comforted, like this was where I belonged. The first page of the book said.

_Hello, I am Vladimir Dragomir (the spirit filled old soul). __**I am Kirstin Ozera (the shunned old soul). **_**And I am Anna Hathaway (the shadow-kissed old soul).**

_Together we are the spirit bound old souls. Contained in the next page are some very powerful charms. If upon opening this book you felt uneasy please return it to where you found it, because if you don't, turning the next page will either seriously injure you or maybe even kill you. If you, however, feel comforted and at ease when opening this book, please feel free to turn the next page._

And that's all it said on the first page. So I turned over.

_**You are probably wondering why we threatened to kill people for turning this page. You see, the secrets recorded in this book are very important and could be devastating in the wrong hands. All of the pages in this book (apart from the first page) are charmed to keep anyone who is not a spirit bound old soul from seeing any of these secrets. I did most of the charming myself using all four elements **__(with help from ME for the fifth)__**.**_

_We are going to try to explain to you about your powers and the people around you. Who to trust, and who to keep an eye on. On this page we will try to explain what being one of the 3 spirit bound old souls (3sbos)._

_I, Vladimir, am the spirit filled old soul. I am the strongest spirit wielder ever to exist. I am the centre of the group; the spirit that binds us in the term spirit bound old souls. I am bonded to Anna Hathaway (the shadow-kissed old soul) but my love is for Kirstin (the shunned old soul)._

**I, Anna, am the shadow-kissed old soul. I have kick-ass fighting skills and am one of the best guardians there are. I was bought back to life by Vladimir before he even knew that his element was spirit when our car crashed. I am bonded to him and have sworn to protect him no matter what. I am reckless (a side-effect of being shadow-kissed) and a little crazy (a side-effect of absorbing spirits side effects from Vladimir).**

_**I, Kirstin, am the shunned old soul. I originally thought I had specialised in fire but soon realised that I had also specialised in the other three elements. After some research we found out that the reason I thought I had specialised in fire was because a) that was the element that best matched my personality and b) that was the element I wanted to specialise in. I am the only moroi ever to specialise in all four elements. I am called the shunned old soul because my parents turned strigoi. This meant that everyone shunned me and my family, JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS WERE ASS-HOLES!**_

And that was the end of the page. The descriptions of themselves… they reminded me so much of Rose Christian and I. Except the part about specialising in all four elements this book pretty much had us down to the T.

I was starting to think that maybe Rose was right. What is this book really did have all the answers?

So I decided to show the book to Christian. I wondered if he'd have the same reaction I did. I wasn't too worried though. I was much more trustworthy than Rose. The only problem was I didn't have a clue where Christian was. Now that we had all graduated and we didn't have to stay on school grounds he could be anywhere. So where do you go when you need information?… THE LOONY BIN! THE LOONY BIN! The people at the mental institution know everything… EVERYTHING! So it looked like I was going to see Avery. The only problem was that two guardians called Serena and Grant had been stalking me lately and stopping me whenever I wanted to do something stupid or crazy. They might think that visiting Avery was stupid or crazy and they might not let me go. I ditched them by going into the bathroom and sneaking out of the back window. Then I ran outside the wards screaming and flailing my arms like scared people do in the movies and I did this all the way to the mental hospital.


	4. Discovering

A/N: BEFORE YOU READ THIS CHAPTER OR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE MAKE SURE YOU HAVE READ ALL OF THE BOOKS AS VITAL INFORMATION IS BEING GIVEN AWAY HERE!

I have just finished the VA series so apart from the whole Jill being Lissa's sister and the loss of the bond I will try to make this as up to date as possible (I started writing this when I was at the beginning of the 5th book spirit bound)

"I would like to see Avery and her psychopathic friends please" I told the guy at the front desk. But before he could answer me he got a phone call and was talking for about an hour. Finally he responded.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"I would like to see Avery and her psychopathic friends please" I repeated.

"OK if you would like to sit on those chairs over there and I'll be with you in a moment"

If he counted half an hour as one moment then yes, I only waited one moment.

"Next please" I walked up.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"I would like to see Avery and her psychopathic friends please" God I swear I already explained that.

The man looked at his watch.

"Oh look at that! It's time for my lunch! You'll have to wait over on those chairs until I get back"

The man had the longest lunch break ever known to man. Who get a two and a half hour lunch break? Now I know why he does this job! When he finally came back I walked up to the desk.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"If you don't let me see Avery right now I will pull out your intestines and knit a scarf with them!" I was getting sooo irritated

"Let me check our computer to see which section she is in." Thank god! Finally some co-operation.

"I'm sorry but there is nobody in this institution named Avery"

"Yes there is! Avery and her creepy friends live in this institution! This institution is called 'Happy Face Homes' is that correct?"

"No. I'm very sorry. This is 'Smiley Face Homes'. 'Happy Face Homes is about four buildings down the road".

Darn! I'd come to the wrong loony bin!

"Oh. I'm sorry. Thank you for your help".

So I went to the right mental institution.

"I would like to see Avery and her psychopathic friends please" I said to the woman at the front desk. She took me down a corridor where I found the other spirit user.

"Avery, you know everything right".

"Right" she said.

"Do you know where Christian is?" I asked.

"In his room"

Well that's boring. I was hoping he'd be in Peru learning how to bull fight. I didn't say this to Avery though, she was being helpful.

"Thank you Avery" I said, and with that I trudged back to St. Vladimir's.

I knocked on Christian's door and sure enough he was there. He looked sad, which was odd. Maybe someone had just called him boring. I know that I was about to.

"Do you ever do anything interesting?" I asked.

"Like escaping the guardians and flailing your arms and screaming all the way to the wrong mental institution?" He was so snarky.

"NO! Like learning how to bull fight in Peru".

"Because I don't like bulls or Peru".

"But you do like fighting". I pointed out.

"True. Maybe we'll go next year".

Yessssss! Score one for me.

"Christian, I have something to show you and it is very, very important".

"I don't want to see your Tinkie Winkie collection Lisa"

"It's not Tinkie Winkie! It's Dipsy and that's not what I wanted to show you." He is so offensive.

"What is it then?"

"This!" I pulled out the book which I had been carrying for the whole journey.

"I don't want to help you play voodoo with Rose either, you remember what happened last time." Stupid purple zebra.

"It's not for voodoo, it's a book"

"I'm not in the mood for reading Liss"

"You're never in the mood for reading"

"Actually I'm not in the mood for anything at the moment, I'm in mourning"

"Technically it's evening for us, but yes I suppose its morning for the humans"

"Not that kind of morning Lissa, like crying over the dead mourning"

"Who died?" That's why he looked so sad. Darn. I hate it when people die, nobody is allowed to wear anything colourful and everybody's sad and depressed.

"Most of my family".

"When you say most… who's left, I know there's you and probably Tasha considering she's in prison, who else?"

"That's it, just me and Aunt Tasha, that's all that's left of the Ozera family. Tasha's facing execution soon anyway so I guess it's just me"

"Your family is pretty big, how can all of them die at once?"

"Family reunion. I didn't want to go, my family are really snobby, they were in a place with wards so they didn't feel that vulnerable. Strigoi attacked and killed every one of them"

"You can't be the last of your line, that's my job. OMG! Rose was right; they are picking off the royals aren't they. Why would they do that?"

"I don't think they are picking off the royals Liss"

"They must be, why would they have that list of families in that hidden hall back in Spokane"

"Liss-"

"And that message on the mirror in the Badica house, god what can I do, I really hate all of this queen stuff, everything is now my problem and-".

"LISSA SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS!" Whoa! Christian was angry. He had always been snarky, and rude but Christian never, ever yelled.

"What is it?"

"I really hate to say this but I'm absolutely sure they aren't going for the royals. There was a message written in blood on one of the mirrors just like in the Badica house. It said '_We're coming for you next Hathaway, and we know your secret'_. I don't get what secret their talking about, but I know that Hathaway isn't a royal name".

"I know the secret their talking about. I think you'd better read this book".


End file.
